The present invention relates to a hand held remote controller unit, and more particularly, to an integrated remote controller for operating a television and a video game player unit that is used in conjunction with the television.
Remote control units have long been used to facilitate users"" operation of televisions, video cassette recorders (VCR), home stereos, and other associated audio/video electronic equipment. Using wireless remote control units that transmit control commands to receiver units via infra-red (IR) signals, a user can perform a variety of operations, such as changing the volume or channel of a television, fast forwarding or scanning a videotape in a VCR, changing a preset radio station on a stereo receiver, or switching to a different track on a compact disc (CD) playing in a CD player, all from a distance away from the audio/video equipment. Although televisions and other assorted audio/video electronic equipment can be controlled without using a remote control, many users rely on the convenience of such hand-held portable controllers.
As different types of audio/video equipment have become operable by remote control, a need has developed for converging the capabilities of remote control units to control the operation of different types of electronic equipment by a single unit. For example, remote control units are commercially available that control the operation of a television, VCR, and cable television set-top box with a single controller, as in Darbee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,810. Some remote control units are also programmable to xe2x80x9clearnxe2x80x9d the IR transmission format for different brands, so that a consumer can replace the individual remote controls intended for the consumer""s different types of home audio/video equipment with a single remote control unit. These remote control units can reduce the clutter and confusion associated with operating a plurality of different remote control units.
During the past few years, video game playing has become increasing popular for home entertainment as video game designers incorporate improvements to computerized graphics and special effects to create realistic video games and adventure simulations. The convergence of the Internet with television programming is also expected to bring added capabilities for video games and interactive television. For example, consumers may soon be able to participate as a contestant in television game shows, or may be able to play action or adventure games with others in different households.
Video games are typically played using one or more hand-held control units that are directly connected to a video game console through a wire. The controllers typically include a xe2x80x9cjoystickxe2x80x9d or series of xe2x80x9cup/down/left/rightxe2x80x9d buttons, and a few other xe2x80x9cactionxe2x80x9d buttons for shooting, firing, jumping, selecting, etc. While some video game systems are designed for all games to be playable with the same controller, others require users to obtain specially designed controllers for certain games (e.g., a driving game may require a controller that includes a steering wheel). In either case, this adds at least one more controller that is necessary for a user to operate the components in a home entertainment system. The user must therefore use one or more remote control units to adjust the features of a television (e.g., volume, picture contrast) and a connected stereo system, and then switch to a separate video game controller for video game playing. Switching between separate controllers may be inconvenient or unwieldy, particularly if the user is frequently switching between controller units.
In view of the difficulties described above, there is a need for a method and apparatus for controlling the operation of both a television and a video gaming system with a single remote controller unit. In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a hand-held remote control unit for controlling the operation of a television and other electronic audio/video components, such as a VCR, DVD player, or home stereo, operates in a different mode for use as a video game controller. The location and position of the push buttons on the remote controller unit are arranged such that a subset of the buttons that are for the television remote control are operable in a different mode as a video game controller. A user rotates the remote control unit from a first position to a second position to use the remote control unit for operating a video gaming system. For example, the first position could be a substantially vertical upright position, and the second position could be a substantially horizontal position. When used as a video game controller, the controller indicates which of the subset of buttons on the remote control are to be used for operating the video game.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a remote control unit for controlling a plurality of electronic audio/video applications. The remote control includes a keypad arranged for receiving input to control either a first electronic audio/video application when the remote control unit is accessed in a first position or a second electronic audio/video application when the remote control unit is accessed in a second position. A CPU within the remote control generates control signals to control an electronic audio/video application based upon input received from the keypad. A memory is connected to the CPU for storing control signal data associated with input received by the CPU. At least one transmitter transmits control signals from the CPU to an electronic device for controlling either the first or second electronic audio/video application according to the position by which the remote control unit is accessed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remote control unit having a plurality of pushbuttons arranged on a housing of the remote control unit for operating the remote control unit in a first hand-held position to control a first electronic device, a subset of the plurality of pushbuttons for operating the remote control unit in a second hand-held position to control a second electronic device, a CPU for receiving input from the pushbuttons and generating control signals for controlling either the first or second electronic device, and a first and second transmitter for transmitting control signals to control the respective first and second electronic devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a remote control unit having a plurality of pushbuttons arranged on a housing of the remote control unit for operating the remote control unit to control a first electronic device, a subset of the plurality of pushbuttons for operating the remote control unit to control a second electronic device. A CPU receives input from the pushbuttons and generates control signals for controlling either the first or second electronic device. A transmitter transmits control signals to control the respective first and second applications. An illuminating display on the housing lights pushbuttons on the remote control unit, wherein only the subset of pushbuttons for controlling the second application of the electronic device are illuminated.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling access to operation of video games. A controller unit is provided to users for operating video games on video game consoles, wherein the controller unit includes a keypad with a plurality of keys for controlling the operation of video games. Face plates are designed that are removably attachable to the controller keypad for operating different video games, wherein each face plate covers keys on the keypad that are unnecessary for controlling a particular video game, and the face plate provides an access code to the controller when attached to the keypad for accessing operation of the particular video game.